Shio Kōbe
'Shio Kōbe '- druga główna bohaterka Happy Sugar Life. Jest żywą, ośmioletnią dziewczynką, która uważa Satō Matsuzakę za swoją prawdziwą miłość. Bez swojej wiedzy została przez policję uznana za zaginioną. Wygląd Shio ma 122 cm wzrostu. Jej dokładna waga wzrostu nie jest znana, ale wygląda na to, że jest chuda. Ma krótkie, niechlujne granatowo-czarne włosy, które sięgają jej do ramion. Czasami zaplata je w dwa małe kucyki po bokach swojej głowy. Jej oczy ą niebieskie, a źrenice podobne do kocich. Nosi niebieski, szkolny mundurek z długimi rękawami. Jej kołnierz i mankiety rękawów są białe, a kokarda niebieska z ciemnoniebieskimi paskami. Jej plisowana spódnica jest niebieska z czarną kratką. Ma też na sobie czarne podkolanówki, które sięgają jej do łydek. Ponieważ nigdy nie wychodzi z mieszkania, nie nosi butów. Kiedy mieszkała ze swoją matką, nosiła ten sam strój, ale zamiast kokardy miała krawat. Posiadała też brązowe mokasyny. Gdy zrobiło się cieplej, Satō uszyła jej nowy strój - był to biały mundurek z krótkimi rękawami oraz granatową kokardą i niebieskim kołnierzem, a także jasnoniebieską spódniczką w kratę. Pod koniec tomu 10 (ostatniego) ukazano ją jako licealistkę. Włosy nadal sięgają jej ramion, ale są upięte w kucyk po prawej stronie głowy, ozdobiony czerwoną wstążką Satō. Nosi na sobie ten sam mundurek, co Matsuzaka, ale na palcu ma tylko swoją obrączkę. W rozdziale dotyczącym jej historii miała na sobie czarno-białą sukienkę z długimi rękawami i nie miała pierścionka. Osobowość Shio to żywa i wesoła dziewczynka, której obecność zdaje się rozjaśniać świat wokół niej. Jest bardzo czuła, wrażliwa oraz uwielbia sprawiać innym radość.Ze względu na swój wiek jest bardzo naiwna i uważa, że wszyscy są dobrzy. Jej niewinność jest cechą, która najbardziej przyciąga innych. Ma poważne problemy z porzuceniem, co pokazują sceny, gdzie została zostawiona przez swoją matkę i późny powrót do domu Satō, więc jest gotowa powiedzieć oraz zrobić wszystko, byle tylko ludzie ją akceptowali. Podczas gdy inni postrzegają ją jako "czystą", ona się z tym nie zgadza - na przykład ze łzami w oczach mówi do Taiyō, że nie jest tak czysta, za jaką on ją uważa. Po zabójstwie Shōko przechodzi drastyczną zmianę osobowości. Zaczyna w pełni rozumieć, co dzieje się wokół niej, a także przypomina sobie swoją przeszłość. Głośno wypowiada się na temat swoich uczuć i zachęca Satō do tego samego oraz pomaga jej we wszystkim. Staje się też bardziej pewna siebie. W wyniku stresu związanego z dorastaniem w tak niestabilnym środowisku umysł Shio zablokował wszystkie wspomnienia z okresu przed spotkaniem Matsuzaki, jednak w trakcie historii zaczyna je odzyskiwać - nie tylko te lepsze, ale i te gorsze. Po samobójstwie Satō dziewczynka staje się bardziej zdystansowana. Postanawia nie naprawiać swojego życia z matką oraz całkowicie ignorować starszego brata, wierząc, że dziewczyna żyje w jej sercu i nie potrzebuje niczego więcej. Lubi sama robić zakupy, oglądać swoje wycieczki jako "randki" z Matsuzaką, kupować rzeczy, które ona lubiła oraz odwiedzać jej ulubione miejsca. Nie dba nawet o swoje życie i dobre samopoczucie, a nawet próba jej zabójstwa jest dla niej obojętna. Często widzi Satō w oknach i lustrach, a to podsyca jej przekonanie, że kiedyś jeszcze będą razem. Historia Shio jest dzieckiem gwałtu, wynikającego z kary zastosowanej przez jej ojca dla Yuuny. Była trudnym dzieckiem, które wymagało stałej uwagi - dużo płakała i uśmiechała się do wszystkich. Asahi zasugerował, że Shio może być ich zachętą do ucieczki przed mężem Yuuny, porównując ją do księżyca. Często była świadkiem tego, jak jej ojciec znęcał się nad Yuuną i Asahim. W przyszłości zaprowadziło ją to do strachu rzed krwią i kolorem czerwonym, co sugeruje, że pan Kōbe wykorzystywał również ją. Gdy miała trzy lata, Yuuna uciekła z nią za radą Asahi'ego. Przeprowadziły się do małego, zaniedbanego mieszkania, w którym i Shio była zaniedbywana. Nie wolno jej było wychodzić na zewnątrz i nie jest nawet jasne, czy została zapisana do szkoły ani co się z nią działo, gdy jej matka wychodziła do pracy. Często spędzały dni w milczeniu. Chcąc pomóc Yuunie poczuć się lepiej, wyszła na zewnątrz, by zerwać kwiatek. Po powrocie do domu kobieta była wściekła i skarciła ją, że złamała zakaz. Shio ze łzami przeprosiła, ale zaraz i jej matka zaczęła płakać, przepraszając za to, że jest taka zła. Wybłagała matkę, aby wyszły na zewnątrz. Chociaż kobieta niechętnie się zgodziła, wzięła ją za rękę i zaprowadziła do miasta. Choć dziewczynka na początku była przytłoczona dużą ilością ludzi, zaraz się rozweseliła, widząc rzecz w witrynie sklepowej. Podekscytowana wyrwała się Yuunie i prawie została rozjechana przez ciężarówkę. Zdenerwowana kobieta wzięła ją z powrotem za rękę i wróciły do swojego mieszkania, gdzie powiedziała swojej córce, że nigdy więcej nie opuści mieszkania. Gdy ta zaprotestowała, spoliczkowała ją. Później, nocą, Yuuna wzięła Shio za rękę i wyprowadziła ją z mieszkania. Zdezorientowana próbowała zadawać pytania o docelowe miejsce ich spaceru, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Kiedy dotarły do zaułka, kobieta puściła jej rękę, pożegnała się i odeszła, chociaż Shio we łzach błagała, by została. Ciekawostki * Oficjalny fanbook potwierdza, że Shio ma osiem lat, grupę krwi A, 122 cm oraz to, że jej urodziny wypadają 1 stycznia. * Kluczowym zwrotem w projektowaniu jej postaci był "czarny tygrys". * Shio pierwotnie miała być tsundere oraz nienawidzić mężczyzn i faworyzować kobiety, mając słabość do Satō. Zostało to później odrzucone na rzecz tego, że Shio i Satō miały być przyjaciółkami z dzieciństwa. * Imię Shio (しお) oznacza cukier, a Kōbe jest nazwą miasta portowego w pobliżu Osaki. Same kanji znaczą jednak "drzwi Boga". * W rozdziale dotyczącym siebie Shio wspomina, że uwielbia swoje imię i nazwisko, a zwłaszcza imię. * Jej ulubionym kolorem jest różowy.